


Grindelwald came for Christmas!

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: Grindelwald managed to get inside Hogwarts with his army and defeat Albus Dumbledore (he's also using his students as leverage for good behavior). He's got a keen interest in Tom Riddle and wishes to turn both the boy and his oldest friend to the dark side. He's ruining Tom's Christmas!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore & Tom Riddle, Gellert Grindelwald & Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Grindelwald came for Christmas!

Tom had always hated rules. No, he had always abhorred them, despite his headboy status. It started from the first time Mrs. Cole had told him to wash his hands before eating (making it a rule, and refusing to feed him otherwise), to the first time Dumbledore indirectly warned him Hogwarts had a no-stealing policy (and yet bullies ran rampant and without consequences).

Another rule that he despised was looking after the younger students. Yes, it was in his duties after all, but that did not mean he liked it one bit. The whinging voices saying "Tom, help us with our impossible homework (first things first, you need to know how to read)! Tom, tell us the sodden password (stop making us guess)! Tom, my filthy, blood traitor classmates are bullying me (cry me a river)!" , always caused him migraines.

Except, today he really couldn't blame them for acting like pests. And the questions changed dramatically too. They usually enquired "Tom, are we going to live?" and the answer always had to be a faked "Yes, don't worry," otherwise they might lose hope, which is the last thing they wanted.

It all started on the first day of Christmas, Tom decided to spend it at Hogwarts. He wasn't the only one making that decision. Myrtle Warren was also there, along with the half-giant, Hagrid and other younger children.

Tom usually stuck to himself, nose permanently in a book, yet today he couldn't help but interact with the older, pesky students. Mostly because Myrtle literally imposed her presence onto him and Hagrid all but handed him a Christmas present, a nicely-decorated card. It was beautiful.

"Christmas is the most wonderful season of all times." Myrtle started to divulge her inner feelings. Somebody save him, he did not like having to talk about feelings, or acknowledge them, or even think about them...

"The evergreen Christmas tree." she continued.

"Them reindeers." Hargid said, while smiling.

"The palatable chocolate, the exciting gifts." Myrtle went on and on about describing the wonders of Christmas.

"And don't forget them reindeers, Myrtle. Ye can't have Christmas without them." Hagrid answered.

Tom hit his head, intentionally on the table. Just listening to them prattle on and on and on, Tom was sure it was more excruciating than Crutiatus.

"Tom, what do you think about Christmas? Yer excited about it? What about the tree? Doesn't it just bring good memories?" Hagrid asked in a curious voice.

"Why, yes Hagrid. I have nothing better to do than stare at the decorated piece of wood all day long and think about the wonderful past times. It is so exciting I can barely choose! Between being starved in an orphanage and abandoned by my parents, staring at the Christmas tree also reminds me of the joys of the muggle war and the utter happiness I felt each morning when I discovered I had not died and thus maggots have not devoured my corpse." Tom told them in a monotone, yet somehow sarcastic voice.

"Well, it's good to have happy memories." Myrtle said in a freaked-out voice before changing the subject "I just know this Christmas is going to be different than all the others."

And, indeed, Myrtle's wish had come true. Yet it was far from a Christmas miracle.

Somehow, Grindelwald arrived to greet them this holiday bringing threats and curses instead of merriment. Figures tyrants like him can't respect the one holiday Tom didn't actually detest (because he spent it at Hogwarts, and because of the food).

And he didn't come alone. He brought his army with him. Men dressed in black, wearing his symbol, smirking condescendingly at them, as if they were mere children. They should not underestimate them.

Unfortunately, the only professor who was still at Hogwarts was Dumbledore, but, despite being formidable and a force to be reckoned with, he could not take on Grindelwald and an entire army of competent dark wizards. Not for lack of trying, rows of dark wizards were injured, including Grindelwald and some were unconscious. Children were screaming and Tom didn't know what to do. He should have stayed at the orphanage this Christmas.

The weird thing that really confused Tom was that his professor and the tyrant seemed, strangely familiar with one another. As if they've been friends in another life.

Grindelwald stood imposing in front of a magically-restrained Dumbledore and said "It pains me to see you like this, Albus. Alas, if that is the price to pay for protecting our kind..."

"Protection requires them being in danger in the first place, Gellert. Will a flying bird be in danger by a crippled sparrow?"

"You're semi-philosophical remarks are ridiculous, liebling." Grindelwald said while cupping his hated professor's cheek.

"Why are you here, Gallert? How did you manage to enter the castle?" his hated professor had asked, probably buying time so he could escape. Smart, he'll give him that.

"It was laughably easy, Albus. Control an inside student and use a vanishing cabinet for access." Grindelwald boasted.

"He who laughs last, laughs best, Gellert. What do you want? Kill me if you must but leave the children alone." Albus Dumbledore said.

"Oh, no , Albus. It's you whom I want and the children, consider them leverage." Grindelwald responded darkly.

Dumbledore looked defeated. He'd always yearned for that look to appear on his professor's face, usually when in an argument with Tom, yet now that it happened it seemed...out of place. Impossible to believe too. He's Dumbledore! He can't give up that easily!

And leverage! That's a good joke. Grindelwald should have become a comedian. As if Tom would play such a droll role as that of a victim.

Suddenly Dumbledore's eyes seemed to bore into Tom's. They seemed accusing. The nerve of him!

He could imagine the interrogation too. Filled with snarky remarks and unusually enough, honesty on his part.

"Mr. Riddle, did you betray as all to Grindelwald?"

"Why, yes, professor. I had woken up one morning and out of the blue decided to invite a psychopath over for dinner and ruin my appetite and my epic plans of sneaking into the forbidden section. But you can't blame me, after all, weren't you the one who always said that kind gestures go a long way, sir?"

Obviously, he was not Grindelwald's inside student. But who could it be? Could they have been Imperioed?

Tom's thoughts were interrupted by Gellert's little discourse "Hogwarts students. Your beloved professor stands defeated at my feet. I am now your educator, your friend, your parent (he said with hungry eyes). Should you obey me, you shall live, should you not conform..."

"What happens if we don't conform?" a bold, first-year Griffindor asked, squaring his jaw and narrowing his eyes.

'Idiot' Tom thought.

Grindelwald walked up to them, took the boy's chin in his hand and said while smiling "It shall not be pleasant".

The boy still stared back defiantly.

Perhaps, if he could try to use his compulsive powers against one of Grindelwald's men, or if he could cast a wandless Imperio on them.

As if he was reading his thoughts, the darkest wizard present in the castle turned towards Tom, whose heart started to beat erratically.

"I felt your powerful magical signature since I came here, boy. I've heard much about you. You must be Tom Riddle."

Tom's eyes one of his own circle had betrayed them to Grindelwald before Christmas and left the cabinet open. It would explain Grindelwald's fascination with him.

"I've yet to hear any important information about you, sir. Almost as if you were, inconsequential." Tom said, his voice shaking. Was he mad? This was Grindelwald! But he was angry. He ruined his summer away from the orphanage, oh he was furious.

Grindelwald laughs, of all things. "If you are indeed what I've heard then you have the potential to become as strong as Albus or myself one day. And you must know, I hate competition."

'Is this the time when he Avada Kedavras me?' Tom thought, his eyes almost stinging with tears. He was too young to die. He didn't even discover all of Hogwarts secrets.

"Gallert, leave him!" Albus screamed.

"I think this time, I shall be merciful. After all, all that raw power, would be better suited for my own purposes. Join me, boy, I can make you great."

How do you say no to Grindelwald?

"He''ll join you when pigs fly!" Hagrid shouted out.

'Stop speaking for myself, Hagrid!" Tom thought angrily.

"No matter, you all belong to me now. All of you, Albus! It's only a matter of time before you're broken." Grindelwald said and Tom felt like vomiting his dinner.


End file.
